The purpose of this acquisition is to provide NIAID with a repository for specimens from cohort studies, vaccine trials and other studies that are sponsored by the AIDS Program. A centralized repository for specimens generated from these studies is needed in order to ensure: 1) that specimens are stored in viable condition; 2) that specimens are retrievable for future studies as new hypotheses are generated and new assays become available; 3) that the Government has control over establishing priorities for utilization of these valuable specimens for future studies. At present, the NIAID specimen repository maintains approximately one million biologic specimens. It is anticipated that approximately one million biologic specimens will be collected over the next five years. The proposed contract shall provide for the timely transport of specimens, data, freezers and materials from the existing facilities to the proposed facilities.